LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by AbigailWoo
Summary: PART 1 IS UP! Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Buts that's alright because I love the way you lie... Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing. "Anak siapa itu? Jawab! Bagaimana bisa kamu hamil,hah!" Bentak Yifan. "Don't leave me Xing,please…" Lirih Yifan. Little bit LIME! KRAY! FANXING! Balasan review didalam yah.
1. Chapter 1

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"WU YIFAN"_

Siapa yang tidak tahu seorang pemuda bernama WU YIFAN?

Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang mendunia

Semua orang begitu mengagungkan dan memujanya…

_Tetapi…_

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda bernama WU YIFAN itu. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu…

Betapa KEJAMNYA seorang 'WU YIFAN'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Just gonna stand there watch me burn_

_Buts that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Buts that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xing… Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi,mengerti?" Seorang pemuda mengelus pipi lebam seorang pemuda lain bernama Yixing.

Lebih tepatnya ZHANG YIXING dan pemuda itu ialah WU YIFAN.

"Iya, Fan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Fan, aku janji," Jawab Yixing disela tangisnya.

Yixing hanya dapat menatap pilu pemuda didepanya itu

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu lagi Xing, Maaf." Ujar Yifan mengelus bibir Yixing yang terus mengeluarkan darah,Yixing hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

Yah, beginilah nasib Yixing 5 bulan belakangan ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just prolog…

Ini gue ngeremake lagi dari FF lama gue waktu masih SMA , couple KyuMin GS dan gue ubah jadi KrAy YAOI.

Terinspirasi sama MV Rihanna feat Eminem…

Jadi kalo misal ada typo atau apa gitu yah maap lah…

Lanjut atau Nggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terinspirasi dari MV Eminem ft Rihanna 'LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE'**_

_**Happy reading...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"WU YI FAN"_

_Siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda bernama WU YI FAN?_

_Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang mendunia_

_Semua orang begitu mengagungkan dan memujanya.._

_Tetapi…_

_Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan itu. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu…_

_Betapa KEJAMNYA seorang 'Wu Yi Fan'_

**_._**

_**Just gonna stand there watch me burn**_

_**Buts that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie~**_

**.**

"_Xing… Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi,mengerti?" Seorang pemuda mengelus pipi lebam seorang pemuda lain bernama Yixing._

_Lebih tepatnya ZHANG YIXING dan pemuda itu ialah WU YIFAN._

"_Iya, Fan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Fan,aku janji," Jawab Yixing disela tangisnya._

_Yixing hanya dapat menatap pilu pemuda didepanya itu_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu lagi Xing, Maaf." Ujar Yifan mengelus bibir Yixing yang terus mengeluarkan darah,Yixing hanya dapat meringis kesakitan._

_Yah, beginilah nasib Yixing 5 bulan belakangan ini…_

_Pukulan,tendangan,tamparan hingga cacian yang diterimanya dari Yifan apabila Yixing berdekatan dengan lelaki lain bahkan saudaranya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

Tak ada yang berani melawan seorang Wu YiFan bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun. 8 bulan yang lalu Yixing baru saja pindah dan tidak sengaja bertetangga dengan itu Yifan yang berdiri di beranda kamarnya terpana melihat Yixing.

Tak disangka Yifan datang kepada orangtuanya dan berkata ingin menikah. Orangtua Yifan , Wu Zhomi bersikeras menolak permintaannya namun Yifan yang lebih keras kepala memaksa untuk menikah.

Setelah Yifan memberitahu siapa yang akan dinikahinya, orangtua Yifan mendatangi rumah keluarga Yixing, walaupun mereka kaget Yifan meminta menikah dengan seorang lelaki seperti dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak mau berbesan dengan keluarga pengusaha ningrat dan terkenal?

Dengan senang hati mereka menerima tanpa tau bahaya mengancam keselamatan putra mereka. Hanya satu yg menyadarinya Zhang Han atau Luhan, kakak lelaki Yixing. Yixing yang dasarnya selalu menuruti perintah orangtuanya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa minggu pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing digelar. Pesta pernikahan yang megah dihadiri oleh orang-orang terkenal juga relasi bisnis, termasuk rekan bisnis ayah Yifan dalam maupun luar negeri.

Yifan tampak bahagia Yixing telah menjadi miliknya. Yixing pun juga begitu, Yifan memperlakukan Yixing dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa Yixing ketahui dibalik semua itu tersimpan jiwa **IBLIS** Yifan.

Hingga selang beberapa bulan, Yifan masih memperlakukan Yixing dengan lembut hingga suatu hari…

**.**

"Darimana saja kamu Xing?" Tanya Yifan menatap dingin Yixing yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

Yixing yang sudah selesai mengganti baju duduk disebelah Yifan lalu memulai ceritanya.

"Tadi aku hanya jalan bersama temanku Fan," Ujar Yixing lembut.

Yifan menatapnya sekilas lalu membelai wajah Yixing.

"Bersama siapa saja?" Tanya Yifan melembut.

"Bersama Hoseok, Suho, Taehyung dan Kyungsoo," Jawab Yixing seadaanya.

Tanpa ia sadari wajah Yifan merah menahan amarah.

Seseorang bernama Suho itu adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Yixing, hanya saja Yixing menolaknya karena sudah menikah dengan Yifan. Yifan berdiri lalu mencengkram keras kedua bahu Yixing hingga dia kesakitan.

"Fan,le.. lepaskan…aku… Sakiiittt," Ringis Yixing mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi apa daya tenaganya tak mampu melawan tenaga Yifan.

"Untuk apa kau pergi bersama Suho, hah?!" Teriak Yifan. Yixing kaget dengan perlakuan Yifan karena selama ini Yifan tidak pernah membentaknya.

"A…aku hanya jalan bersama mereka Fan,tidak hanya berdua Suho tetapi juga dengan yang lain," Jawab Yixing makin kesakitan.

"You lie babe…" Bisik Yifan membanting tubuh Yixing di atas tempat tidur. Yixing meringis kecil hendak menjawab tetapi…

**PLAKKK**

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Yixing, Yixing kembali terpental keatas ranjang,.

Tidak hanya itu Yifan bahkan mencambuk tubuh Yixing dengan beltnya, tak puas dengan itu Yifan kembali menghujani tubuh mungil Yixing dengan tendangan.

Yixing yang kaget dan tak kuat menahan pukulan dari Yifan akhirnya pingsan. Karena dari kecil Yixing begitu dimanjakan oleh keluarganya, membuat dia menjadi pemuda yang lemah fisik.

Tak sampai disitu, beberapa minggu kemudian 'siksaan' itu datang lagi, hanya karena Yixing pergi dengan Luhan yang notabene adalah kakaknya tanpa memberitahu Yixing.

"Darimana saja kau hah?!" Bentak Yifan pada Yixing yang baru menutup pintu.

Yixing yang kaget mematung didepan pintu. Perlahan Yifan menghampiri Yixing,

Lalu…

**BUGHH… BRAKK … PLAKKK…**

Lagi … tendangan dan pukulan mendarat ditubuh Yixing.

Yixing terjerembap kelantai dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya terantuk ujung meja yang lancip lalu mengeluarkan darah, tak puas dengan itu Yifan menyeret tubuh Yixing hingga keruang tengah.

**BRAKKK…**

Yifan melemparkan tubuh Yixing kedinding batu dengan keras tanpa peduli bahwa tubuh Yixing terbentur dengan keras.

"Arrghhhhh..." Yixing menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha untuk duduk, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia menangis terisak-isak. Tubuhnya terasa hancur akibat perlakuan Yifan. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri lalu menatap sendu Yifan.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau kita bercerai, Kau menyakitiku Yifan!" Ujar Yixing berteriak pelan.

Yifan seolah sadar lalu mendekat ingin meraih tubuh Yixing tetapi Yixing malah melangkah mundur.

**BRUKKK…**

Suara orang terjatuh, Yixing membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat Yifan berlutut dihadapannya…

Menangis…

"Ku mohon Xing, jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," Pinta Yifan disela tangis.

"Aku bisa mati tanpamu Xing, jangan tinggalkan aku," Ujar Yifan memeluk kedua kaki Yixing. Yixing kembali terenyuh melihat Yifan.

Dipeluknya tubuh Yifan , melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya juga di hatinya dan mengelus punggung Yifan dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,Fan… Maaf atas ucapanku tadi," Bisik Yixing ditelinga Yifan.

"Maafkan aku Xing," Ujar Yifan sambil menghapus darah kering dari kening Yixing.

"It's okey Fan, I love you," Yixing mendekap erat Yifan.

''I love you more than anything,'' Balas Yifan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kalian berpikir ini sudah berakhir tapi ini baru permulaan. Masih ada 'hukuman' yang harus Yixing jalani akibat kesalahan kecilnya…

"Xing..." Bisik Yifan pelan ditelinga Yixing.

"Eungg? Apa Fan?" Jawab Yixing lemas. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya belum hilang semuanya. Ia mengeliat kecil memeluk guling disampingnya

"Heemh,Xing... I want you," Bisik Yifan lagi dengan nafas membalikan badannya menatap Yifan lemah.

"Aku lelah Fan,badanku masih sakit semua , bukankah baru kemarin kita melakukannya? Besok saja ya?" Tolak Yixing Halus. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah,namun Yifan yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu marah keinginanya ditolak oleh Yixing .

Yifan langsung menindih tubuh Yixing mulai menciumi bibir Yixing dengan ganas.

"Fan...please… not now," Pinta Yixing lemas

**PLAKKKK**

Lagi-lagi suara tamparan terdengar dikamar itu,

"Shut up! You're my wife! Atau jangan-jangan kamu sudah melakukanya bersama Suho dibelakangku?Iya? Hahh!" Yifan berteriak keras lalu merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Yixing.

Yixing berusaha memberontak namun apa daya, Yifan yang bagai iblis menelanjangi Yixing. Yifan sudah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya , diciumnya bibir Yixing dengan kasar, merasa tidak ada perlawanan Yifan mencium leher Yixing dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark.

Yixing hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan begitu oleh Yifan ,tak akan ada gunanya walaupun melawan. Kini junior Yifan sudah berada didepan manhole Yixing. Yifan dengan kasar memasukanya tanpa meregangkan manhole sempit dan kering milik Yixing.

"Akhh...saa—kitt...Fan…please…stop it!" Pinta Yixing disela kegiatan Yifan.

"Shut up bitch! You are so tight baby," Desah Yifan diantara siksaanya.

Setelah selesai melakukan itu,Yixing terduduk memeluk kedua kakinya. Di lihatnya Yifan yang tertidur lelap bagai malaikat. Dielusnya pipi Yifan, dan lagi-lagi airmata keluar mengalir dari dua buah bola mata coklat indah miliknya.

"Andai kau tak sekasar ini Fan," Gumam Yixing masih mengelus wajah Yifan . Menyeka poni Yifan yang mulai memanjang

"You're like an angel if you sleep like this," Yixing tersenyum kecil namun senyum itu menghilang ,ditatapnya lagi wajah Yifan sendu.

"But if you awake… You like a devil Fan," Gumam Yixing sembari memeluk tubuh telanjang Yifan.

Yixing memandang dirinya yang sama polosnya dengan Yifan. Didekatkanya wajahnya lalu mencium kening Yifan .

"Good night my Yifan and my baby," Ujar Yixing mangelus perutnya yang masih datar lalu memeluk tubuh Yifan. Tidur bersama suami '_iblis_'nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini , Yixing berencana untuk pergi kedokter kandungan bersama kakaknya Luhan. Dengan ragu Yixing mendekati Yifan.

"Fan..." Panggil Yixing lembut

"Hemmm? Kenapa?" Jawab Yifan melihat Yixing yang telah rapi memakai Hoddie yang terlihat besar ditubuh mungil Yixing berwarna putih

"Eungg... Aku mau check up kedokter kandungan," Ujar Yixing pelan

"Apa? Buat apa kamu pergi kesana?" Tanya Yifan dingin

"Aku mau memeriksakan kandunganku Fan," Jawab Yixing sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Anak siapa itu? Jawab! Bagaimana bisa kamu hamil,hah?!" Bentak Yifan.

Yixing melangkah mundur, Yifan menarik tangan Yixing lalu membalik tubuh Yixing hingga terduduk disofa. Yixing meringis kecil lalu Yifan kembali mencengkram lengan Yixing.

"Beritahu aku anak siapa yang kamu kandung Xing, Apa itu anak Suho?" Bentak Yifan.

Yixing menggeleng tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Yifan menuduh anak yang dikandungnya anak Suho, Padahal menyentuh Suho pun ia tak berani.

"Fan, this is your baby! Not Suho, Fan." Jawab Yixing, ia bingung bagaimana bisa Yifan berpikir seperti itu

"Huh? Kau berbohong lagi kan?!" Teriak Yifan melayangkan tangan kirinya untuk menampar wajah Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya, namun selang beberapa menit tamparan itu tak kunjung datang. Yixing membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan kakaknya menangkap tangan Yifan.

"What the hell you're doing huh!" Teriak Luhan menghempaskan tangan Yifan.

"Just give him some lesson,ge" Jawab Yifan mengejek Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Xing," Ujar Luhan menarik tangan Yixing berlalu dari situ tanpa menghiraukan Yifan.

"Shit! Damn it!" Umpat Yifan melihat kepergian Luhan dan Yixing.

AT LUHAN APARTEMANT

"Oh my god Xing... Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menyeka wajah Yixing dengan kain basah. Yixing meringis saat tangan Luhan memegang kening Yixing yang terluka.

"This is always happens when Yifan get angry ge," Lirih Yixing , Luhan mengelus wajah manis Yixing lalu membelai lembut rambutYixing.

"Do you know? When he asked to marry with you I wasn't sure he can take care of you baby," Ujar Luhan seraya mengobati luka Yixing.

"But I love him ge," Jawab Yixing lembut. Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang wajah adiknya.

"Always love him? Walaupun dia menyakitimu seperti ini Xing?" Tanya Luhan. Yixing mengangguk lemah menatap Luhan lembut, hal yang jarang Ia lakukan setelah menjadi istri Yifan .

Yixing mengambil tangan Luhan lalu meletakanya diperutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Karena dia ayah bayi yang ku kandung ge," Yixing mengatakanya pada Luhan , Luhan menatap nanar Yixing. Yixing memang bisa mengandung walaupun dia seorang lelaki. Betapa bahagianya wajah Yixing saat mengatakan itu anak Yifan.

"But he always hurt you baby. That hurt your _baby_ to…" Luhan menghusap lembut perut adiknya . Yixing menghela nafas lalu menunduk. Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh adiknya,mencoba membuat adiknya agar kuat melewatinya.

Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thanks ge, sudah mengantar ku kedokter terus sekalian mengantar aku pulang ," UcapYixing pada Luhan yang berada dalam mobil.

"Iya, take care baby." Jawab Luhan sedikit tidak rela melepas adiknya

"Tentu,be careful ge." Teriak Yixing saat mobil Luhan mulai menjauh.

'_That should be me say it,Xing'Batin Luhan_

**.**

Yixing memasuki rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah Yifan. Saat dia memasuki rumah,rumah tersebut sepi tak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Yifan. Dengan cepat Yixing melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Yifan terduduk mematung didepan beranda , dengan ragu Yixing mendekati Yifan.

"Fan… Yifan?" Panggil Yixing pelan. Yifan sontak menoleh,matanya bengkak. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat diwajah pucatnya. Dia kembali terdiam mematung.

"Fan? Ada apa Fan? Kenapa kamu menangis? Katakan padaku ada apa,Fan?" Tanya Yixing mengelus lembut wajah Yifan. Reflexs Yifan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Yixing.

"Don't leave me Xing,please…" Lirih Yifan, Yixing membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Please... I can't live without you"

"I can die if you leave me,Xing"

"Dada ku sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama orang lain Xing," Bisik Yifan seraya meremas dadanya. Hati Yixing kembali terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Yifan. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Yifan erat. Membelai lembut rambut Yifan yang mulai memanjang.

"Percaya padaku Fan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi"

"Percaya padaku. I'm promise you" Balas Yixing, semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

_I love you to much_

_Look me in the eyeballs next time I'm passed_

_I'll am my fist at the dry wall_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emhhhh..." Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Dilihatnya Yifan yang tidur disampingnya memeluk pinggang Yixing.

"Hey,wake up Fan," Bisik Yixing ditelinga Yifan.

"Emhh.. Sudah pagi, eum?" Tanya Yifan tanpa melepaskan pelukkanya dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Iya... Cepat mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan," Ujar Yixing seraya beranjak melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

Yixing bergegas masuk kamar mandi ,sedangkan Yifan bangkit lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur ,matanya menerawang tak sadar Yixing sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Fan... Cepat mandi, ku tunggu di meja makan," Kata Yixing lembut.

"Iya…" Jawab Yifan singkat. Selang beberapa menit Yifan tampak sudah selesai mandi. Dia menghampiri Yixing yang telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur mereka. Dipeluknya pinggang Yixing lalu mencium tengkuk Yixing.

"Eh, Sudah selesai Fan?" Tanya Yixing lembut. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk dikursi. Mereka sarapan dalam diam .Tak ada suara yang terucap dari bibir mereka,hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Selesai sarapan Yixing mencuci piring kotor sedangkan Yifan kini sedang serius menonton TV , Yixing menghampiri Yifan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Benar bayi itu adalah anakku?" Tanya Yifan memulai pembicaraan. Yixing terdiam sesaat menatap wajah Yifan.

"Ya,ini bayimu Fan,Our baby…" Jawab Yixing menundukan kepalanya bersiap mendapat siksaan dari Yifan akan tetapi bukan siksaan yang dia dapat melainkan pelukan hangat dari Yifan.

Yixing tidak menyangka Yifan bukan memukulnya melainkan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Xing, thanks to give me a baby," Bisik Yifan. Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yifan.

Ia membalas pelukan Yifan , menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yifan tersenyum yang kemarin kasar hanya dalam semalam berubah menjadi Yifan yang lembut.

Merekapun melewati hari itu dengan suasana hangat yang dirindukan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana ? Kalian pasti berpikir seperti…

'Ah,akhirnya Yifan berubah'

'Tidak jahat lagi pada Yixing'

'Tidak menyakiti Yixing, Tidak menggunakan kekerasan lagi'

Heumh... Kalian salah, bahkan ini dapat mengancam keselamatan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

AT PETERPAN CAFÉ

"Mau bicara apa lagi sih Suho? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jika ingin bertemu jangan berdua saja," Tanya Yixing sedikit gusar. Kedua matanya tak henti mengawasi sekitar kafe.

"I just miss you, Xing" Jawab Suho menatap lembut wajah membalikan arah wajahnya mendengus kesal.

"Suho,Kamu tau kan aku sudah memiliki suami?" Tanya Yixing. Suho mengangguk,terus menatap wajah cantik Yixing.

"Kamu harusnya tidak melakukan ini Suho,Kamu tau sendiri watak Yifan seperti apa," Jelas Yixing pada Suho.

Namun Suho malah menarik tangan Yixing menggenggam erat tangan itu lalu menatap sayang Yixing.

"But I love you Xing, Aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tidak seperti Yifan," Balas Suho membelai kening Yixing yang terluka karena Yifan.

Yixing meringis membalas tatapan Suho, dengan berani Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti lagi, hingga…

_BRAKKKKK_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia,Huh?!" Yifan menggebrak meja didepan Suho dan Yixing. Suho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya menatap Yifan sinis.

"Just wanna kiss him,eumm?" Jawab Suho memandang remeh Yifan. Mata Yifan berubah memerah, menandakan ia benar-benar sangat marah.

"SHIT! DAMN YOU ASSHOLE!" Yifan melayangkan tinjunya kepada Suho tepat mengenai wajah Suho. Suho terhuyung kebelakang, tidak terima Suho membalas menghajar balik Yifan.

_BRUKK…_

_BUGHH…_

_PRANG…_

_BRAKK..._

_KREKKK…_

_PRANGG…_

_BUGHHH…_

Mereka berkelahi dikafe itu saling balas memukul. Properti di kafe itu pecah dan hancur berantakan . Yixing menjerit meminta mereka menghentikan aksinya bahkan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua namun apa yang dilakukan Yixing hanya angin lalu bagi mereka.

Pengujung kafe itu brelari keluar menghindari perkelahian Yifan dan Suho. Petugas pun melerai perkelahian meraka. Awalnya mereka memberontak namun akhirnya mengalah karena kehabisan tenaga.

Suho menghempaskan tangan petugas itu lalu melangkah keluar kafe, sedangkan Yixing menunduk ketakutan , Yifan melepaskan diri lalu menarik tangan Yixing berlalu dari kafe itu seraya mengeluarkan segepok uang membayar ganti rugi akibat ulahnya dengan Suho.

**.**

**.**

_But when it comes to love_ _you're just as blinded_

_Baby please comeback ,it's wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our realitionships isn't is crazy_

_Maybe thats what happen_ _when tornado meets a volcano_

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

Hayyy, kekeke jumpa lagi dengan saya Author paling imut sejagad raya *Hueek*

Gimana menurut kalian? Ada beberapa sih yang aku ubah ceritanya tapi yah sebisa mungkin aku ngasih yang terbaik buat kalian. Aku mau bales review yah,

Guest 1 : Kris kenapa? Sudah dijawab di part ini yah, makasih udh review.

Guest 2 : Iya makasih yah sarannya hihihi Ini pasti lanjut aku selalu tepatin janji kok, buktinya part 1 udah ada nih hehehe

FanXingege & lee sangjae : Ini udah lanjut yah

0704minnie : Yah, macam itu lah pokoknya, makasih udh review hihihi

Little Kyung Kyung : Hahaha iya nih aku aja kadang bingung mo nyari kemana lagi baca English malas ngartiin sih hihihi ini udah lanjut yah, makasih udah review

Min Hi : Hai Minhi, sudah lanjut yah. Selamat dating di FFn, semoga betah berteman dengan aku.

SodariBangYifan : Elu mah emang pengen sama Icing, hati2 si naga ntar makin ngamuk loh kekeke Udah lanjut yah jadi nggak perlu dicium kalo dicium sama Kai dgn senang hati XD

steffany elfxoticsbaby : Hai Fan, untuk adegan ada sih sdikit kalo kata temen aku di fandom sebelah namanya Lime hihihi

LennyLay : Ini sudah lanjut yah, makasih udh review XD

Soooo? Gak mau banyak ngomong lagi, give me a review pwetty pweaceee~


End file.
